The Coffee Prince Shop
by dominiquevip
Summary: Desperate for money, Hermione agrees to be Draco's gay lover to avoid his blind dates. After hiring her as a boy, he begins to develop feelings, will he accept his "homosexuality"? Hermione/Draco HP/PP MF/OC possibly BZ/GW and slashes?
1. 1: The First Cup of Coffee

**Title: The Coffee Prince Shop**

**Rating: T for now**

**Characters: Hermione, Harry, Draco, Marcus, Blaise, OC (Helena)**

**Pairings: figure that out yourself that's the point of the story**

**Warnings: sorry the first chapter is so long, it's kind of like an intro and background info so you understand the story development**

**Full Summary: Hermione's life has been rough after the Final Battle, her father has left them a huge debt after his death that she must help her family repay or else her mom will have no place to stay as her sister still attends Hogwarts. Not to mention giving up her feminine image. Hermione meets Draco for the first timesince Hogwarts, mistaking her as a boy with her new image and they end up meeting again due to strange incidents. Draco becomes a little more serious by buying an old antique shop to turn into a cafe. Hermione ends up working for him after relentlessly begging for a job.  
**

**A/N: agian i know the first chapter is long and this happens to one of my first fanfics . so i need constructive criticism not flames**

**Please Read and Review And thanks for checking out my story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.  
**

Chapter: The First Cup of Coffee Part 1

ATTENTION: EVICTION NOTICE

PAYMENT DUE!

Hermione raced on her sleek scooter with the wind whipping through her hair as her brow furrowed in concentration. She rode in stress to make the order on time, the thoughts of the rent for her mother's dental office being due that they always delayed as much as the bank allowed.

That much she was grateful for of the Bank of England to have some mercy on small business that was her parent's Dentistry and now just her mom after her father had passed away some time after her graduation from Hogwarts. Her heart tightened upon the memory of her father's death and down pours threatened to burst from her eyes to hinder her concentration on the winding roads of London on the relentlessly speeding little scooter that wrestled with the traffic of overcrowded London.

For the past three years after her supposed seventh year, she returned home safely with her younger sister, Helena from the final battle with Voldemort. Hermione had decided to refrain from pursuing her goals in the magical world and stay by her distraught mother and rather helpless sister to survive in the harsh London city life. In the aftermath of her father's death, he left them debts from loan sharks after gambling in the horse races and casinos that Hermione's mother had no indication her husband dabbled with let alone part took in enough to land them in deep binds with the loan sharks. Immediately after finding the debt, her family was in; Hermione pushed her dreams aside and set out immediately to find work to have money coming into her hands as soon as possible to keep the loan sharks happy as they pay them slowly the amount that seems disturbing that her father could have caused such a threatening consequence. If the loan sharks did not receive their required payment, Hermione opted not to think of it and made sure she appeased them.

Not long after her father's death she did not realize when she had gone to get her hair cut short, so short there was a minimum of it left leaving her face jaw line more prominent and masculine and yet a hint of softness. From then on, Hermione kept up with her boy short hair, thus establishing her new look to leave a person without doubt as to who she is. Since Hermione tended to run around a lot to her multiple jobs, she often wore shapeless jeans that barely sat at her hips to hide her slender legs. Her oversized jackets and sweaters also hid her tiny body under the layers of clothes. Consequently, her new appearance earned her a new status.

After all, Hermione never really cared about how she looked unlike her younger sister who just finished her third year at Hogwarts. Hermione's fourteen-year-old sister, Helena also acquired magical abilities despite their parentage. She was of course ecstatic to finally hear about her sister's wonderful school she went off to every year leaving her behind none the wiser to understand why she also felt a weird force within her building up. Once she heard of the boarding school Hogwarts by owl mail that her family seems to strangely receive since Hermione began attending the new school, she finally got her invitation to Hogwarts addressed directly to her and her parents could at long last tell her all of the secrets that they kept concerning her older sister's school. But for some reason her parents did not brighten at the prospect of sending her to Hogwarts for the next school year, which was Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. Her parents needed to ask Hermione whether or not they should let Helena attend Hogwarts next year or not if she was not going, to which Hermione eagerly replied that they she would be better off at school, then at home with them. During the final battle at Hogwarts, Hermione exerted a great amount of effort to ensure her sister's safety during the war to bring both of them home to her parents and not just one of their daughters. Therefore, when she would undo the memory charm on her parents, she would not have to alter it as well by canceling out their beloved youngest daughter. Life returned to normal once Hermione retrieved her parents from their hiding places and resumed their practice in London.

Hermione quickly cleared her thoughts of her father, to deliver pizza to an unlikely customer on the rare chance that a witch or wizard orders pizza. Fortunately and unfortunately for her, her boss happens to be a muggle loving wizard that fell in love with the muggle junk food, this made this muggle delight available to witches and wizard who want quality pizza delivered to them. However, when Hermione needed to deliver the pizza to someone in the magical community, she needed to covert the gold into pounds and make sure the customer understood what they ordered from her loopy wizard of a boss, Ferb. Ferb, the wizard owner of the new pizza shop gladly hired Hermione to deliver the pizzas for him to the magical community as well and be able to perform magic in his own shop.

Suddenly Hermione came to a stop outside of an apartment building obscured among the many other buildings looming over London. Fuming, but determined, she ebbs the anger away to deliver the pizza to the wizard that ordered it at this flat among the rich side of London. She arrives at the front door of the obviously lavish flat, waiting for an answer to her knock on the door to enter with the customer's hot purchase in her hand. She came in the state of her hair in a disarray as if she just hopped off a twister ride and slightly pink and warm from the rush of delivering the order on time.

"Come in," answered the husky male voice from the other side of the door.

"OK?!!" came Hermione's unusually fearless voice squeaked.

Draco had just come back from visiting a long-time friend in Paris, which filled him with childish giddiness at the prospect of his friend coming back soon. Nonetheless, he still complied with his playboy ways by calling one of his girlfriends to meet up with him later. Having just got home from is trip, he felt too dirty to see a girl right away. After being in Paris, he craved some pizza, a new favorite food he acquired from his one-year study in America.

When Hermione had walked into his lavishly laid out flat, she got quite a sight of Draco sitting on his couch in just a towel haphazardly draping his lower half, enough so for her to catch a glimpse of his family jewels underneath it's cover. Feeling even more flustered, her cheeks became rosier and her mouth hung slightly open at the sight that welcomed her, her eyes quickly traveled up to his well-defined torso and finally to his chiseled face.

Draco did not notice her staring as he was busy drying himself with another towel over his glistening body fresh from a hot shower. Quickly Hermione left the pizza for him and exited his flat as fast as possible.

"What the? What about the money?" he scolded at the door instantly shutting, Draco came out of his reverie with the slam.

"Was he staring too long? Their not that frightening," Draco commented referring to his manhood and obviously mistook Hermione for a boy.

"He had quite the pretty face for a boy though," mused Draco, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Hermione removed the unwanted sight out of her mind as much as possible as she zoomed on her bike back home to her next job. At her apartment building, the floor above her family's flat operated a tutoring center. The owner of the tutoring center gladly hired Hermione to tutor the younger kids in the afternoon. The young little ruffians wrestled with her more than studied with her sometimes. Unafraid and strict with the little rascals she did manage to calm them down.

After her shift at the tutoring center, her sister called her on the cell phones that they both charmed to work in magical communities no matter what to contact each other in emergencies.

"Hermes, you have to come help me there's some man here trying to bully me"

Hermes has become Hermione's new nickname after Hermione adopted her new androgynous look.

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm at a deserted antique café shop in Diagon Alley after I tried to get away from him at the end of my shift at the ice cream shop and ended up here trying to reason with him argh!" Her job at the ice cream parlor, under new management after the deceased Fortescue was the only job she could hold on to over the summer due to her young age.

"I'll be right there"

Hermione knew the sorry looking shop that once teemed with business, but fell in appeal after Voldemort's reign. She apparated right outside the tattered old shop and ambled up the steps to the shop on a sloping part of Diagon Alley.

"Your just my type, slim waist, slender legs and long straight hair." Some man claimed as Hermione walked up.

Indeed Helena was nearly the exact opposite of Hermione in looks, more feminine and appealing to the other gender. Miraculously Helena's hair ended up straight and not so bushy like Hermione's if she left it long and with the same mousy brown hair color, but with Helena's care it shimmered and glowed.

"Marcus, I'm very flattered by you, but I just don't feel attracted to you, got it?"

"Helena why don't you understand how much I love you?" to Hermione's surprise it was Marcus, Marcus Flint professing her love to her sister as she entered the barren shop. The guy looked as burly and clueless as ever, but he seemed genuinely sweet around her younger sister. His black hair was buzz cut and his muscles bulged from his muscle tee.

"Marcus I don't want someone as stupid as you. You barely graduated from Hogwarts since you had to repeat a year, I mean how stupid could you be? And although you made onto the Flamouth Falcon Quidditch team, you're a freakin' injured Quidditch has been who lives on their parent's money. As if I would go out with someone as pathetic as you."

Marcus slumped in his seat from across from Helena only to perk up as he noticed another man approaching Helena. He quickly dashed from the other side to Helena's squatting himself right next to her to prevent Hermione from sitting next to her sister and across from the bickering couple. Hermione sighed sliding into the cushion seat in the booth with the annoying pair.

"Who are you? Are you Helena's boyfriend?" Marcus got up to grab Hermione's arm and up from her seat with.

"I'll kill you if you hurt her," he spat at Hermione, who he considered a threat to his chance with Helena. He knew Helena was Hermione's sister, but he didn't remember what she looked like from school.

"ugh. Let go of me already"

Helena rolled her eyes. "Come on Hermes get rid of him already so we can go home" Helena ushered Hermione as if she was her boyfriend.

"What? What are you doing to my sweet Helena?" Marcus exclaimed in further frustration.

"Are you two already living together?"

"Remember I still have a fight with you Hermes"

"The last boy I dealt with landed himself in the Hospital," Hermione threatened.

He got up to threaten her further, but Hermione easily tripped him.

"You better watch out Marcus he might be small, but he will kick you ass, then you'll have to stay away from me.

"I'm too tired to fight you right now, plus if I get caught beating you up, then I have no way to make money for my family."

"So we'll battle with an eating contest. Do you know what pizza is Marcus?"

"Of course, I do, I ate them traveling through Italy with the Quidditch team. They were so easy to order and so good. Why? You wanna see who can eat more pizza?"

"Yeah the first person to finish three boxes of pizza pays and you have to promise to leave Helena alone if I win."

In no time, a strong wave of pizza smell hit them so much that the coffee left to the far reaches of their mind. Ferb bound in through the doors of the nearly dilapidated shop with delivery bags full of a copious amount of pizzas.

"Are you sure you don't wanna back down Marcus?" Hermione offered in mercy.

"Hell no, I can definitely eat three measly boxes of Pizza and I'm not gonna lose to someone as tiny as you"

They stared each other down with as much malicious intent as possible on Hermione's part and Marcus held the intention of winning the affections of one Helena Ginette Granger. Three boxes lay before them and their were required to but a topping on each pizza.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Ferb, was announced as the judge of the competition.

Hermione set out to neatly place the anchovies on her first box of pizza, while Marcus just opted for pepperoni and cheese. Marcus quickly devoured the first box before Hermione. Unfortunately for Marcus, one look at Hermione eating the pizza with anchovies like a delicacy unnerved his stomach and her resumed on to the next box of pizza.

Helena took it upon herself to decorate Marcus's next pizza with yogurt balls, raisin and pineapples. Marcus looked up at Helena with a raised brow, but took her actions as support and began engulfing the pizza. Half way through the pizza his facial features contorted and grimaced earning Helena a smug look and checked back on her sister's progress.

Hermione had also started on the second box of pizza with vinegar, salt and pepper.

"Mud pie, pig's skin, chickens feet, blood pudding, sheep intestines, fish soup. Mud pie, pig's skin, chickens feet, blood pudding, sheep intestines, fish soup." Helena began chanting to gross Marcus out even more. Hermione's food combinations did not help Marcus out either as the stench alerted him to her next foul creation.

Helena decided to take it easy on him by placing strawberries on the last box of pizza as a sign of love, as if. Gullible Marcus took it as a sign of love and beamed down at her despite his stomach churning.

For a Finale, Hermione ate the last box of pizza with sauerkraut and finished the box with relish. Before Marcus could finish could complete his last box he rushed out of his seat and dashed out to the back of the café.

"Hey the restroom's to the right," Hermione hollered, chuckling and gripping her abdomen. In the aftermath, Hermione and Helena went home exhausted from another day's full of work.

* * *

Harry went for a broom ride the next morning to clear his head of a love he lost. He couldn't get her out his mind with her faces plastered on every other advertisement in the city. He was he glad he had moved into his single flat on the countryside not far from the city and a view of the landscape overflowing with green and sparse vegetation of bright flowers. Harry lands on his balcony in conclusion of his broom ride to begin his Saturday morning.

Nonetheless, memories of his time with Pansy filled the flat like a ghost. Staring into his bedroom, he relives a morning that they woke up together in his bed.

_That morning the sun shone brightly as it had this morning and they woke up staring at each other lovingly. Harry began playing footsies with her and poking her in her sides as she squirmed and giggled with delight. Pansy went to grab his hands from their attacks and with their hands holding each other they tugged back and forth. They ended up rolling in bed along with the covers and onto the floor._

Following their graduation from Hogwarts, Harry and Pansy moved into a flat together to strengthen their relationship and defend it to those who still had a hard time believing in them since they had just let it known a few weeks before graduation.

Harry quickly shook his head in irritation for letting his thoughts wander back to her and went outside to pick up his milk bottles.

"Hey Harry" Hermione greeted from her bike on her daily milk rounds.

"Hey Hermes," harry also picked up Hermione new name. Every morning Harry would greet Hermione to start his day on bright and positive note.

"How's it going this morning, Harry?"

"Better now that you're here"

"Are you still thinking about her?"

"How can I not she's bloody everywhere?"

"Anyways Hermes, how are you holding up?" Harry gazed down at her, stroking her face tenderly.

"Oh you know I could be better. But if you miss her why didn't you visit her?" Hermione flinched slightly at the tender touch. She did not understand Harry's actions anymore. He seems much more affectionate to her than before.

"I can't Hermes, not after the way she left me"

"You'll find someone better Harry don't worry. Well I gotta go finish my milk delivery. Bye Harry" And with that she peddled on her bike down the dirt road.

"Bye Hermes." sigh.

* * *

"Pansy?" Draco immediately Flooed her the morning she arrived back from Paris. Pansy had told Draco that she would not being moving back into her flat with Harry on when she got back to London on his last visit, so Draco knew not to floo her at Harry's. Pansy had opted to stay at one of the agencies apartments first.

"I'm already back in London and now that you are we should get together," Draco over eagerly suggested, could not hide his excitement that she will finally stay in London. Draco was happy for Pansy to fulfill her dreams of modeling and interning in designing in Paris, but he missed seeing her. And Pansy was relieved to have Draco so excited about her homecoming. However, deep inside wished to just be able see and talk to the love that she left behind to follow another man to Paris.

"Sure Draco Let's meet at the Leaky Cauldron Tonight"

"Yes, I'll see you then." Draco could not contain his excitement, he hollered and punched the air in victory. With Pansy's return home, he hoped that he could finally have a chance to be her one and only. He knew he messed things up with her during his sixth year for her to go running to boy wonder, Harry Potter. Damn him.

Unfortunately, for Draco, he grew more in love with her while she was with Harry. Getting to know harry, Pansy's prejudices lessened and lost the need to be constantly snide and arrogant within the Slytherin walls, yet she still held the air of a born pureblood Slytherin. Over her years at Hogwarts, her face remained pug-like face, though her long flowing ivory hair drew away from that. Moreover, no one adored Pansy's subtly changed features or her lengthened bodyline, giving her the unique model body, as much as Harry and Draco, not including her modeling agency, _Witch Elite_.

First he needed to visit his mom from returning from his visit to Paris. Reluctantly he apparated outside of Malfoy Manor.

"Draco when are you going to get serious and stop playing around?" Narcissa demanded Draco to get settled instead of having a different girl each night. Narcissa was quick to smother Draco with accusations for being lazy squandering the family fortune about and not making himself useful and living up to the family name. Draco's relationship with his mother had become somewhat strained because they were always in conflict about his lifestyle. And admittedly, Draco toned down his night outings at the prospect of Pansy coming home soon.

"Mother I will, I just need some more time. Plus, I've decided to buy out that old antique shop in Diagon Alley and turn into a coffee shop. I know you've wanted me to get a job within our family business, but I just don't wanna be apart of it. So I decided to put my energy towards building up that sorry dump of a shop into a successful café"

"Oh Draco, I'm glad you're going to finally take some responsibility in your life. And you'll get as much funding as you need to open a successful shop."

"Thanks Mother."

"But Draco you really should get settled to tame your wild ways. How about I set you up on some blind dates with girls I approve of?"

"No Thanks Mother"

"Draco you must. I don't want just any girl marrying into our family."

"Fine, I'll go, but the girls better be pretty. This is also about your grand children too you know." Narcissa blushed.

"Draco Really"

"I gotta go Mother" Draco declared in his ache to get out of their as quick as possible to meet Pansy.

"You may go Draco. It's nice that you came to visit."

* * *

"Isn't it great to back in London huh Pansy?"

Pansy and Draco just finished dinner in a luxurious café in Diagon Alley and were walking by the shops hand in hand, holding onto their deep friendship.

"Yeah here they have Diagon Alley, fish and chips and Harry as well," Pansy sighed and her tone fell in despair and regret.

"Oh Right Harry"

"How is he?"

"After you broke it off with such a good lover?"

"Harry is fine I suppose. So unlucky." Draco found it difficult to find the words to express Harry's true condition currently, since they both worked together as aurors, after she abruptly broke it off with him, Harry's spirits fell and he moped around more often, staring into space as if he saw her again.

"Oh look at this cute purple beanie," to lighten the mood she changed the topic to accessories she spotted on one of the stalls. Pansy tried it on and modeled it for Draco to approve.

"How much is it?"

"Two Galleons," the amount of which Draco quickly paid the vendor.

"You didn't have to buy it for me Draco."

"I love buying you stuff Pansy and plus, the hat looks good on you."

"It does?"

"Yeah"

" Doesn't it feel like too much to break up with him after all that you've been through to be together?"

"Why does it feel like that you're totally ignoring my feelings Draco?"

"You can start fresh with Harry if you want to you know." Draco still wanted Pansy to be happy, so maybe that's why he's pointing out some of her mistakes.

"See him again?" Pansy groaned inwardly and ignored the subject once again, walking on ahead of Draco. How could a woman so elegant and well raised be so cold to her first love? Draco noted her hesitation and rooted himself to the spot.

"Come now Pansy, you're being a bit cruel. You were his first love after all."

Pansy turned around to where Draco paused and delivered a strike to her heart. Still avoiding the subject again, Pansy bounds up to him, a smile set and takes his hand once more.

"You, Let's go," and with the that discussion of her relationship is closed and she drapes his arm around her. Draco cheers up, comforted that she is at least attempting to feign happiness without her love.

* * *

Bored of Diagon Alley, they make their way through the Leaky Cauldron to visit the muggle shops that Pansy missed shopping at before she moved. At the same moment they walked, Marcus tumbles out of the pub. Before they knew it, Marcus ran up to the couple and snatched Pansy's Chanel clutch.

"Hey, My handbag," Pansy yelped in panic.

"Crimey," Draco cried out in a ready stance to run after him.

Hermione witnessed the whole incident, while zooming down Charring Cross Road. On instinct, Hermione whipped out her wand and blurted out "_Stupefy_!" And leapt off of her scooter, carelessly landing it.

As soon as she made sure she dominated over the troll-like man, she quickly resurrected him with a flick of her wand. From on top of him after she realized that the thief was her sister's not-boyfriend, Marcus.

"Marcus? What are you doing taking Pansy's bag?" Hermione hissed so that Draco and Pansy could not hear standing a little ways to find out what will happen.

"A friend of mine told me Helena really liked that kind of Chanel bag and said there were very few made, so I thought if I got the bag for her, she might like me."

"For Helena? You shouldn't have to worry about her she's my lover"

"Helena is my angel," Marcus insisted.

"Wait Hermes, are you gonna beat me now?"

"No, if you give me the bag back, I'll let you run away free. Got it?" Hermione whispered. Hermione felt sorry for him and he had it bad enough.

"A person like should be put jail," Hermione yelled aloud enough for Draco and Pansy to hear, who she noticed making their way to them.

"Once I let go of you, run away," Hermione ordered Marcus in a hush tone.

"Huh?"

"Escape you idiot!"

"How dare a grown man like you even think of even robbing people?" this for Draco and Pansy to hear.

Pulling him up, and he dropped the bag, while Hermione counted "1...2...3"

Marcus stood there dumbfounded.

"What the hell? Push me and run." Hermione commanded in panic. Marcus did and disappeared around the corner. Draco noticed the strange progression.

"Hey come back. Come back and fight me like a man." she turned to the couple to affirm his escape.

Hermione picked up the bag and made her way towards the couple. "Here's your bag, I'm really sorry." Hermione bowed down before Pansy and hung her head low.

"Thank you, for retrieving my handbag. That was nice of you," Pansy nodded and weakly smiled in response. Hermione slowly raised her head up to meet their gaze, only to recognize the leg build she saw the other day, not to mention the pronounced crotch seen through his well-fitted trousers that she got all to familiar with on her delivery. Upon setting eyes on the package, her eyes grew considerably and her jaw slackened as mortification washed over her once again. When she finally connected eyes with the intense light silver eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy, her cheeks colored with an undeniable pinkness.

"Aren't you that Pizza boy, who forgot the money?" Draco blurted as the boyish face of Hermione dawned on him as that pizza boy.

"Yes, and I got in trouble for not bringing the money back and now I'm late for my next delivery. At this rate, I might get fired"

"Well, you didn't have to do that for us. I was just about to go after the low life myself."

"Since, I got the bag back and I might not have my job, shouldn't I at least get some compensation?"

"Fine, here's my card floo if you really need anything."

"Great," Hermione fired back and snatched the card. Hastily, she made her way back to her poor scooter. Before Draco or Pansy could say something about what just occurred.

"Draco! Why'd you just give that stranger allowance to floo you?"

"I don't know Pansy, there's something I like about the kid."

"Yes, that boy looks somewhat familiar." Pansy mused

**Next part should be up within a day and would like a beta since not much time to edit **

**Pleas R&R much thanks**

**A/N: to finish this story it will most likely be multiple chapters bear with me  
**


	2. 2: The Second Cup of Coffee

"To think, I was about to give you an advanced pay," barked Ferb, a normally cheerful wizard.

"Really?" Hermione chirped up too eagerly at the sign of more cash flow.

"No, I hired a girl for Christ's sake, a boy pfft," Ferb scoffed.

"Any young wizard could do your job living among all of these muggles and ride a scooter decently enough without putting in such poor conditions. You know I'm not good with repairing spells, especially not on that wrecked scooter."

"I could fix it Ferb, don't worry and I'll get you the money you missed."

"No don't bother fixing it, but you can pay me for the damages and pay your debt you got in a few days working here. And by the way you're Fired." Ferb absolutely fumed, he wanted to keep Hermione, but she was getting too much.

"Ferb, you can't... I need this job." Hermione begged in disbelief that her jovial boss would dismiss her after a few accidents.

"Leave now and leave your vest and helmet."

Hermione took in a deep breath, huffed, and tossed the items at her boss. She stormed out of the Pizza Parlor in Finale.

Hermione returns home from her milk rounds early in the morning. Her sister just finished making breakfast.

"It's all you and your boyfriend's fault, I lost my job. And tell that monkey baboon face to fix the scooter at least." Hermione complained in spite of herself.

"It's not my fault I'm such a busybody."

"You shouldn't be talking, you can barely hold up one job and your grades aren't as good as mine were."

"So what if I'm not perfect like you, I can slip a few times."

_Ring. _Their phone rang. Hermione quickly snatched it from it's docking place before her sister could reach it.

"Hello Sir," Hermione answered cordially.

"Who is it?" Helena pestered.

"How can you raise the rent so suddenly?" Hermione accused flabbergasted.

"Is it the landlord?" Helena continued trailing Hermione.

"Yeah." she replied to her in hopes of getting her off her back.

Soon her face fell at the news, "I know how much you have helped us in our time of need. I understand."

"Bye Mr. Blooms."

"What? Did he raise the rent again?" Helena suspected as much.

"Yes."

"Could things get any worse?"

"You still don't have a job." Helena replied knowingly.

"Thanks Helena." Hermione glared at her sister.

"If you're so mad why don't you call that rich guy Draco, he gave you his card to floo him didn't he?" Helena reminded her once again her to chase after the rich single powerful wizard heir to a large family fortune.

"I don't know Helena, it doesn't feel right"

"What doesn't feel right?" their mother, Elaine walked in carrying their muggle mail and her day's work she receives from a local doctor's clinic to do. One of the local muggle medical clinics kindly offered Mrs. Granger paper work to help them out with, paying her by the amount of documents she finishes.

"Ask a rich handsome wizard for money, Hermes deserves for retrieving a bag from a thief for his girlfriend." Helena absolutely gushed. "I wish I could've met the Draco Malfoy, some of my friends older sister's have gone out with him and they say that he's an absolutely amazing lover."

"Helena, we haven't even had breakfast yet. Can you hold the gossip and the boy adoration for later?" Elaine scolded her younger daughter for being so air headed sometimes.

"Although, Hermione we are in over our heads, what with the debt your damned father left, the bills and rent, we could use any extra cash we can get. That is if you feel you deserve some prize from him." Mrs. Granger continued to prod.

"uh... Let's eat." Hermione ushered. She quickly devoured her porridge and got up.

"Well I gotta go out and find another job, since the rent just went up again. Bye mom, Helena." In a gusto Hermione grabbed her coat and flew out the door before she could be asked about Draco again, she can't seem to get him off her mind lately and did not get to hear her mother's outburst.

"The rent went up _AGAIN_?!??" which brought Helena into fits of laughter at her mother's reaction.

Harry came back from checking out some chaotic wizards that came in that morning, who might have had a connection to one of his cases. After seeing the now new occupants of Azkaban, which was one of Harry's accomplishments in stabilizing the wizarding prison and their relationship with the dementor's, he made his way back to his office. One of his few Advisors after Harry made many promising reforms and rapidly moved up the ranks; he requested he oversee another training session for the novice aurors. Harry grudgingly obliged rather than fill out more paper work.

"Hey Harry, heard you were going to check out the new chickees, mind if I join you?" Draco asked anything to get away from work.

"Draco shouldn't you being joining them, seeing as how you don't do much work around here?"

"I know, that 's why I quit already. I just came by to see one of my best buds."

"Buds?"

"We always have so much fun at the Leaky Cauldron for drinks with Crabbe and Goyle." Draco beamed. He was still keeping the fact that Pansy returned from him and wanted to check up on him.

Draco and Harry's grew to more friendly after Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabee, who they used for muscle around the ministry and kept under control, insisted that their favorite boss, Harry go out for drinks with them and Draco. Crabbe and Goyle mostly drank up seemingly unhealthy amounts of alcohol and making jokes about Harry, but they weren't cruel, which made Harry's day to watch a bunch of light hearted blokes. While they slowly passed out, Draco and Harry held normal conversations.

Some time after both made it to the training room, an assistant came in. "Harry someone at the Atrium to see you,"

"Alright, Draco watch over them."

"Yeah, sure mate."

Harry left the exam room with Draco in it and carried out his can of energy drink with him down the lifts and across the empty lobby.

Harry wasn't expecting any visitors. Who would want to visit him in the middle of the day? Least of all, he did not expect who was standing by the Fountain of Magical Brethren, her back to him and her all too familiar satin onyx tresses sped up his heartbeat.

Pansy heard his footsteps and turned around, "Hey Harry," she greeted hopefully.

_Pansy_? Harry thought in bewilderment, but kept his reaction in check.

"How've you been Harry?"

Harry ignored her and looked away from her, focusing on the fireplaces, gripping on to the can for dear life.

"I just came back from Paris, a few days ago."

"I almost forgot how the England Ministry looked like. I didn't know it got so hot like this." Pansy went on without any response from Harry.

"I'm sorry."

_Silence_

"I missed you." she turned to him, searching for his eyes.

"Say something Harry, please, anything will do," Pansy begged filling with desperation.

"Get out of my sight," he finally hissed, seeing her right there made his skin boil and his nerves curl up, while he allowed himself to run his hand through his wild hair just once.

"It was quite sudden when you left."

"And it's also sudden when you return." Harry continued with as much smoothness as he could muster through the rage building within.

"The bloody nerve you have Pansy of coming here to see me," a clear menace and edge to his voice as he told her off, finally he faced her slightly. Pansy did not expect this from him, but stood there taking it, she knew she had it coming. Harry quickly turned again towards the fireplaces and threw his can at the wall with all his might.

_Bang_ the immediate contact between the can and the wall caused a ringing echo throughout the nearly empty lobby, Pansy flinched. After his release of his sudden outburst, he stormed towards the lift without another glance back to see Pansy's face gawk at him leave.

Pansy could not believe it; did she deserve such a harsh treatment? Deep inside, she knew she had indeed been inevitably guaranteed such a reaction from the one man she truly yearned for.

She rapidly made use of the fireplace to floo to her flat before letting realization and the effects of Harry's words penetrate her cool exterior.

Harry stormed back into the observation room, his head low, brows furrowed, his skin still burned, and he lashed out on the door on his way in. Swiftly, Harry made his way to his seat and plopped down on to it, which garnered the attention of all in the buzzing space.

"Bloody Hell Harry, you made quite the entrance," Draco joked to ease Harry's mood as Harry evidently sulked in his seat.

"What did the person get your knickers in a bunch?" Draco sneered, which could have been easily said about Harry at that moment, because that was the effect Pansy had on Harry. Especially after the way she exited out of his life unexpectedly, his whole body, being and nerves reacted to her presence in a haywire, mixed with emotions and attachments from their time together and all the complex turmoil he still harbored over the midnight haired, statuesque goddess.

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry sneered.

"I think it's time we go for drinks. I think you need it mate."

"Let's leave this hell hole and I'll get Crabbe and Goyle, then we can forget about everything like always," Draco offered in comfort.

"Thank You! Thank You!" Hermione sang like a mantra to the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott, who gave her a part-time job to replace one of her serving girls fell ill.

"That's enough Hermione, just do your job. Plus, I understand your situation. Neville really worries about you...I mean we all do. We all expected you to achieve great things, Hermione," Hannah had not grown that close to Hermione yet after Neville married her, a few months ago.

"I'm sorry. I'll always think of you when you need a job, Hermione."

"Thanks Hannah."

"Hey Hermione," Neville greeted, as he came in from his and Hannah's room above the pub.

Hermione catapulted at the sight of him,"Neville!" Hermione yelped, she did not see her friends enough, "It's been too long, both of you look so happy."

"You saw us at our wedding, Hermes," Neville reminded, "If you needed money, we could have just leant you some. I hear from Harry that your still struggling, having to help your family still." Neville also worked with Harry, Ron, and Draco as an auror, while still pursuing his Herbology extended studies.

"Your just like Harry, I wouldn't take his and I'm not taking yours. No, taking your money just doesn't feel right Neville. And I heard that the pub isn't doing well either."

"Oh we'll manage Hermione, Neville's job at the ministry also helps" Hannah offered with a smile.

While the three reunited in the kitchen, Crabbe and Goyle were already tipsy and Harry and Draco spoke amongst themselves; since Draco carefully sipped at his Fire whisky bottle.

"So what are you gonna do if you don't wanna be an auror anymore, Draco? Are you gonna go into your family business?"

"Hell no that's the reason I left the ministry, it reminded me all too much of my family's business. Luckily my mum is funding my next project."

"Another Project Malfoy?"

"Yeah and it's gonna be sweet," Draco beamed at the thought.

_Pause_.

"I met up with Parkinson the other day, Harry."

"She gave up finishing her intern in Paris to come back to you, you know?"

"Yeah? I don't wanna talk about it." Harry replied merrily from the alcohol intoxication and his effort to forget about that afternoon.

"You still love her don't you?" Harry asks knowing all too well his long interest in her that never let up even while he was with her.

"That has nothing to do with this; After all, Pansy's already told me that we could never get back together. She just doesn't have feelings for me like that anymore, the way she obviously does for you." Draco sighed.

Hermione finally comes out from the back having difficulty dressing in her serving girls outfit, smoothes herself out and looks around for what needs attention.

Glancing over the pub, she notices a hefty man keeled over on a table, evidently unable to move let along go up a flight of stairs to the rooms above, which conveniently houses completely knocked out blokes and sometimes witches and charging them the next day for their night's stay, all in a day's work.

"Just take him to one of the vacant rooms Hermione," the other waitress offered, avoiding lugging another drunk bloke up to the inn again.

Hermione inspected him for a moment before maneuvering herself to carry the huge burly man. Hermione only swayed a bit before fully gaining her balance to bring the oaf to an empty room upstairs. After doing odd ended jobs, some of which involved lifting heavy objects, the unconscious man was no problem.

Harry and Draco saw all of this occur before them as Hermione hustled. They were simply amazed by her strength for such a small person. Draco watched Hermione carry the man, completely mesmerized by a women being able to lug such a heavy man.

"How do they have women like that?"

Harry shook off the image of Hermione, he admired before turning to Draco.

"Let's get Crabbe and Goyle home before we have to pay for the rooms here for them." Harry proposed aware of how the pub makes a little extra.

"Yeah no problem, I'll apparate them back to my guest rooms, I've done it plenty of times."

Draco stood and grabbed a hold of both heavyset security persons of the Ministry and began walking out of the pub.

"Hey Hermes great job back there. So are you gonna work at the Leaky Cauldron now?"

"No, it's just temporary," Hermione, answered.

"I still need to find a more stable job."

"Hey if you know a rich friend, you could just ask for their help a bit, you know?"

"No, come on Harry." Hermione squealed as she playfully hit him.

"Alright Hermes, you can always ask for help when you need it. Later Hermes." Harry gave her a quick hug and exited.

Everyone kept telling her to ask for help and she can't help but think of how much receiving so much assistance would puncture her pride. Also, she kept thinking of Draco and how he could easily found her a job in the large Malfoy business and he did owe her after all for the unpaid pizza, the mugger and losing her job. Hermione thought about all of this, her dignity and pride, and her family's situation while walking home to have some time to think to herself and stretch her aching legs rather than arriving immediately home by apparating. Although Hermione often caught herself thinking of Draco, his strikingly charming face, his tone abs, and his more sought after parts that she caught a glimpse of, which she blushed every time thinking of and scold herself internally for thinking of him after a few bump ups.

On the next morning, after tossing and turning over her pride and need for money, Hermione felt confident in her resolution to go ask Malfoy for some compensation at the least if not a job, considering the influence of the Malfoy family over the magical world. She still remembered where he lived, the lavish apartment suites of London was not a place she got to enter often.

When she arrived at the front door of the apartment, one of the few near the top with a door on the outside rather than inside, it felt slightly amiss.

A light morning breeze brushed by her, the sun finally fully rose on the small garden Draco had set up outside the outdoor level of his apartment suite, as she began to lightly rap on his door. However, the door just swung open to her and a house elf came to greet her.

"Hello missus, the master is not in this mornin, would you like me to take a message for him when he returns." the sweet little elf welcomed.

"uh. Why hello there. Would you tell me your name dear elf," Hermione said kindly in empathy for the poor elf serving a master like Malfoy.

"My name is Boo Missus," chirped the shaken and frightened elf, who barely made eye contact with Hermione.

"Would you tell me where your master is Boo?"

Yes, Master has stayed at the Hilton Hotel."

"Thank You."

Hermione leaves for the Hotel, sure to get what she deserves out of Draco.

Hermione came bursting into his hotel suite and find him in a barely dressed state of a loose rob about him, yet again, her launch landed her right on top of Draco's bare chest revealed through the flapping robe. Draco's face twisted in rage and shock as he registered a petite shaped boy in baggy clothes just pinned him. Hermione merely smiled to herself for capturing his attention and he has no choice but to listen to her.

"What the bloody hell Pizza boy! What are you doing here? Have your parents taught you no manners on entering a room?"

"I'm sorry." Hermione said as sarcastically as she could. "I know I originally didn't ask for compensation, but I really need it now that you mention it, I'm no longer a pizza boy. And two, How dare you insult my parents, they raised me perfectly well unlike your parents. They raised a big-headed, useless playboy." Hermione huffed.

"Your face kind of looks like a girls for a tiny bloke like you and what do you know about me you little dirty mudblood, seeing as how you act, you're clearly raised by non-magical folks." Draco retorted back seething with anger from his position beneath as he struggled to at least hold himself up and look at her at eye level. While Hermione held back tears from being called a mudblood once again.

"You never changed ferret. How immature, still calling people mudblood. And you're not even sure who I am."

"Have I called you mudblood before pizza boy?"

"Of course you did and you never grew up." after what Hermione told him, Draco felt puzzled about the little figure pinning him down, who has he called a mudblood that looked like him?  
At the next moment, Draco's date from last night came into the room from the restroom, dressed in just her towel, exclaims, "Draco are you GAY?" at the sight of a boyish figure lying on top of Draco, who contorted his face in fury and used his full strength to push the slender person off of him. Taken a back, Draco easily pushed her out of the open door and out of the room.

Hermione resumed pestering Draco for an apology and a reward as he made his way out of the hotel. She kept following him, and asking him to pay back and apologize until, she sensed him about to apparate that she rapidly snatched apart of Draco. Despite the added weight, they arrived at Draco's desired location; since, Draco so desperately wanted to get away from her. They arrived at a new modern café called Maxi at the high end of Diagon Alley that Hermione never entered before, which made her stare around the exclusive area of wizarding London shopping. Inside were an array of modern yet abstract shaped chairs, tables and couches in a silver and blue theme.

"Could you leave me along for just a little bit so I could go on these bloody blind dates in peace?"

"Why? Last night wasn't enough Malfoy?"

"No, these are girls that mother would approve."

"I see you little playboy, I'll stick around to see how it goes, then you can apologize to me the right way and pay up."

"Fine just stay out of the way little rascal." Draco grumbled.

"Woo." Hermione yelped as she plopped herself onto one of the blue couches with a head higher at one end than the other.

She watched as Draco sat himself in the more private booths, clearly disgruntled on having to meet these women. Suddenly an idea came to Hermione to cheer Draco up; she jumped up from the couch on her way out as she saw a bland yet petite looking woman in a bun and neat grey suit seat herself across from Draco.

Walking by them, Hermione sweetly waved to and her eyes glinted with coy. Draco thought that the boy must really be gay staring at him so insinuatingly.

Outside Hermione conjured up a white board and waved her wand over it for huge bold words to appear over it.

Hermione filled with a childish delight and her eyes shifted in watch out for onlookers as she followed Draco away from the main area of the restaurant. She watched Draco enter the restroom before entering herself. When Hermione entered the mens restroom, she blushed a bright pink color once again as Draco was busy using one of the urinals. Hermione tried to quickly look away and waited for him in there as if she belonged, although she felt more uncomfortable by the moment.

Nevertheless, Hermione asked Draco once again, "Apologize to me you jerk and give me the money I owe my old boss!"

After Draco finished washing his hands, he looked over her some more with a calculating look full of intrigue and interest in the person before him, he asks her,

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

a/n review please


End file.
